In beamforming training, one or more antennas are configured between a transmit end and a receive end. A beam training sequence is sent between the transmit end and the receive end for channel estimation on a communication channel between the transmit end and the receive end. Then communication performance of the communication channel is determined by using a result of the channel estimation.
In the beamforming training, different beam training sequences are required to perform beamforming training in different communication channel scenarios (for example, different scenarios that are corresponding to different maximum delay spread of communication channels, different channel bonding quantities, and different quantities of antennas). However, an existing beam training sequence design method is applicable to very limited communication channel scenarios, and cannot satisfy various different communication channel training requirements in communications systems. As a result, the current beam training sequence design method has a limitation.